


Unclear

by Jak_Dax



Series: Dragon Ball Oneshots [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Babysitting, Cooking, F/M, Female Reader, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: The Briefs family want to go on vacation, but have trouble getting a certain God of Destruction off their backs. You hear that Trunks needs someone to watch "his cat" for the week and offer your help. You aren't ready for what you get.
Relationships: Beerus (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Series: Dragon Ball Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Unclear

“Don’t worry, Miss. ___. I can get home from here.” Trunks assured you, flashing his usual grin. You frowned and placed your hands on your hips.

“Trunks, I’m sure you can, but it’s my responsibility to make sure you get home safely.” You reminded him. You both stood outside the school, as gentle snowflakes fell from above.

“I know! And you don’t have to worry, I can-”

“Trunks!!” A car flew up and stopped beside the both of you. You recognized Trunks’ mother, Bulma Briefs, who gave a sheepish smile. “I’m so sorry! I got busy at home. This next week is going to be crazy!”

“Winter break!” Trunks whooped, climbing into the car beside his mom.

“That’s alright, Mrs. Briefs. I know that you have a busy life.” You had gotten to know Bulma fairly well. She was incredibly smart and headstrong, something her son inherited. You had met her husband, but he had never spoken a word to you. You did see how protective he seemed of his family, so there was that.

But you always felt something off about the Son and Briefs family. Goten shared his class with Trunks and they were great students, but… They always seemed to be near broadcasted disasters, along with the rest of their families.

“Is Beerus gone, yet?” Trunks asked as he buckled up.

“I’m afraid not, he’s insisting on staying the week, since Whis wants to focus on training your father and Goku. Looks like we’re babysitting.” Bulma sighed, as you picked up on that. Bulma always seemed to be in a frenzy and you felt bad she rarely had the chance to rest.

“Is there anyway I can help?” You offered. Bulma looked startled, while a wide grin lit Trunks’ face.

“No, we couldn’t ask-”

“Miss. ___! You can watch our cat for the week!” Trunks paused. “I mean, he’s not our cat, but-”

“A cat? That’s what all the fuss is about?” You smiled. “I love cats. I could look after him for the next week, it won’t be all winter break after all.”

“We couldn’t ask that of you. He’s a lot more to handle than you think.” Bulma tried to turn you down.

“Nonsense. Just tell me what I need to do and then he can come to my place, or I can go to yours.” You insisted.

“...” Bulma sighed, before giving a small smile. “Alright, but I’m giving you fair warning.”

~

“Oh my Kami…” You stared, baffled at the sight. Lying across the couch was a purple, hairless, anthropomorphic cat. He was dressed in clothes reminiscent to egyptian pharaohs and seemed to be napping. Baby Bulla sat on his lap, playing with one of the many gold bracelets along the creature’s arms. You drew back into the kitchen with Bulma, who gave an understanding look.

“I can’t really explain everything, because it would take days, but here’s what you need to know.” She took a deep breath. “That’s Beerus. He’s just like a person, though his instincts seem to fall to cat-like tendencies. He’s also insanely powerful, like he threatened to destroy our planet. So, just don’t make him mad.”

“... What?” You pointed to the opening to the living room. “That creature can talk, walk like you and me, and he can’t even take care of himself?”

“Like I said, he’s still a cat. He’s got a god complex and he likes to be pampered.” Bulma took your hands. “He can be won over with food. And I know you can cook and bake! Those “take your parent to school” events were so much better because of the food you provided.”

“And what do I do if he does get mad?”

“Pray.”

“Bulma.”

“Okay, okay. If you have time, call me or my husband. We can figure something out.” Bulma took your phone and put both contact numbers down. She handed your phone back and gave an unsure smile. “So, do you think you can do this?”

You frowned, but looked out the window as Trunks helped his father pack away all their luggage away into capsules. He was excited. You sighed and looked back to Bulma.

“I got it. Go have fun with your family.” You assured.

“Thank you!” Bulma gave you a brief hug, before heading into the living room. “Come here, Bulla!”

The little bluenette cooed as she was swept up into Bulma’s arms. The cat humanoid, Beerus, grumbled before peeking an eye open.

“What’s the meaning with stealing away your future goddess of destruction?” He murmured, as he stretched out his arms and back.

“Beerus, we’re going on vacation for a week, but we got someone to look after you. And by that, we mean you shouldn’t bother me for food for a week.” Bulma gestured you over and you hesitantly stepped across the room. Beerus slitted eyes moved to you, as he cocked a brow in curiosity. “This is ___, she’ll watch over you for the week. Yes, she can cook, but don’t treat her like a slave!”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Beerus sat up, his tail moving to sway behind him. Dear Kami, he was like a cat. “So, she knows about everything?”

“Not everything, she knows enough about you.”

“Good, she shouldn’t be any trouble then.” Beerus yawned, before stretching out onto his side. “I’m not as high maintenance as they might’ve informed you. But that doesn’t mean you should slack on your work.”

“Whatever you say.” You shrugged.

“Alright, good luck!” Bulma beamed and headed out. Bulla waved slightly to Beerus as the two disappeared out of the house. You looked back to Beerus to find him curled on his side once more, napping. You took a deep breath. This is fine, this would work out.

~

It was getting late and you decided you should get started on dinner soon. You weren’t sure of Beerus’ preferences, so you decided to go ask to get some ideas. You stepped into the living room to find Beerus was gone from his spot. A spike of panic entered your heart and you hoped this wasn’t a bad sign.

You began looking all over for him, across the Brief’s residence.

Living room, kitchen, restrooms, bedrooms, science labs, a strange dome-like room, the basement, basement labs (was that a portal machine?), but you couldn’t find the cat-man anywhere. You stepped outside and looked around.

“Beerus!” You called out.

“What’s with the shouting?” You heard the familiar grumble. You whirled around, before… looking up. Seated on top of the round top of the Briefs’ home was Beerus. He sat there and stared down at you with a neutral expression.

“What are you doing?!” You shouted back, worried.

“Surveying my domain, what does it look like?” He scratched the back of his head.

“Can you get down safely?”

“Of course.” Beerus slipped forward and glided down the building. You went to catch him, but his descent slowed and he landed gently on his feet. He stepped over to you and you found the cat god to be about the same height as you. This all was still really weird. He regarded you, folding his arms behind his back. “So, what was the reason for seeking me out?”

“Oh well.” You recall why you came to get him. “I want to make dinner, but I want to know what you would prefer me to cook.”

“Is that so?” He smirked at that, before turning around and heading inside. “I can give you some options, but I hope your as good as a cook as you give off.”

~

“You’ve never had fried chicken?” You asked, mixing together the coating for the pieces of chicken. Beerus sat at the kitchen counter, watching the process, intently.

“I’ve heard of it, but I’ve yet to try it.” He admitted, looking up to meet you eyes. “And you know how to make it?”

“Mhm, and Bulma left all the ingredients! I’m glad.” You finished making the two coat mixtures and grabbed the raw chicken parts, coating them in the liquid and dry mixtures.

“That doesn’t look so appetizing so far…” Beerus murmured.

“It doesn’t now, but it will get better.” You set up a pot with oil to deep fry the chicken. You waited for it to heat up as you moved onto the next portion of the meal. Biscuits.

Beerus watched you work on the chicken, biscuits, and beans for dinner. The kitchen filled with the smell of cooking food and you caught the content sway of Beerus’ long tail. He leaned his head on his hands.

“Perhaps you were right. I can smell the taste already.”

You smiled as you continued with your work. Time passed, food would finish and cool, as you worked on both front plates of the stove and began to use the oven. You caught Beerus sneaking some of the finished biscuits and you smiled, not saying a word. Soon enough, you finished everything and he began to dig in.

“Okay,” He began in between bites. “You have proven your worth, human. Not only will I indefinitely spare you, but I will also continue to gift you with my presence.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary, Beerus. I’m sure you have plenty of other and better things to do than spend time with a teacher.” You brushed it off.

“You’re a teacher?” Beerus tapped his spoon on the table, pausing from his beans. “Of what, exactly?”

“Oh, eighth grade history teacher. We only go over the history of the local areas.” You paused in your eating. “Beerus… How long have you been around here?”

“I’ve been visiting since the past year, why?”

“Huh… If there’s more people like you, than there’s a lot more about the history of this city and region that makes more sense.” You mused, thinking about the Cell Games that happened about a decade ago. This definitely wasn’t the first weird thing to happen. But you had been taught that that was a hoax…

“There are other strong people in this universe, but there is no one like me. That I can promise.” Beerus smirked at that, before going back to indulging himself. The comment was a bit cocky, but you didn’t want to question his point. He might prove you wrong by getting rid of you himself.

~

The week passed on pretty smoothly. It was a sequence of cooking, eating, going out for peaceful walks, and him napping on your lap as you watched TV. You learned a lot during the time, so much your head would spin, but you would digest it all eventually. You slept in one of the many guest rooms at the Briefs, as Beerus usually just slept on the couch since it was a perfect “nap” spot.

It was the night when the Briefs should be arriving back from their trip. You were catching up on uploads from one of your YouTubers on the TV. Beerus lied across the couch, his head resting on your lap. You gently scratched behind his ears, as he rested his eyes.

“This is your last night…?” Beerus peeked an eye open and looked up at you.

“Yeah, excited to get Bulma back?” You hummed, glancing down at him.

“Not really.” Beerus huffed, before shifting to his stomach, resting his chin lightly on your legs. “That woman… she’s always so angry.”

“Mrs. Briefs is known for being very… passionate.” You decided to be careful with your words. You scratched the back of Beerus’ neck, causing him to stretch his torso and press into your touch. He really was a cat. “Come on, you need a break from me after a week of nothing but me.”

“I beg to differ.” Beerus purred lightly, causing you to stiffen. He had never done that before. Beerus moved to sit up, his legs pulled up, as he sits beside you. A confusing feeling wormed into your heart, as Beerus gazed at you from narrowed eyes. “I did enjoy your cooking and your very submissive attitude, and your far less sassy than Whis. You don’t annoy me like the others, and…”

“And…?” You tried to search his expression for the end of his sentence. He frowned, his eyes flickering before he closed them and shook his head.

“Hmph. It’s ridiculous. It seems I regard you very closely. You’re a wonder, for a human.” Beerus exhaled through his nose.

“Me?” You were astounded. “I’m not exactly a model when it comes to human standards. And I’m not rich or smart like Bulma and-”

“Enough.” He cut off, bringing a hand up and tracing his clawed fingers against your cheek. “You’re different, that doesn’t mean you’re the best, but it means I like you better than the others. It’s as simple as that.”

“Well… I’m honored.” You bowed your head in respect. Beerus dropped his hand and you looked back up to him. He seemed to be mulling over something, trying to decide his next response.

“Not many can say they’ve been graced with not only my presence, but my utmost approval.” Beerus offhandedly commented. You began to relax, when you felt Beerus place his hand on your thigh. Now you were even more confused.

Did you…?

Your face grew red. No. No way. Did you find this cat god… attractive? Hfil was calling for you for sure now.

“Yes, I think I will have to seek you out in the future.” He continued, not noticing your confusion quite yet.

Was this beastiality? But he was so human, too. Just replace the cat features with human ones, and he would unmistakably be a human. He acted just like one!

“Even if it’s just for meals, naps, or even just for a peaceful afternoon.” Beerus focused on you now and noticed the distant look in your eyes. A slight irritation struck him as he snapped his fingers in your face. “Were you even listening?”

“What?” You blinked and trained your eyes back on him. He sent an unamused look and you gave a sheepish look. “Sorry, I… I got confused.”

“About what? Was I unclear about something?”

“I don’t think so? I just…” You brush your hair back and took a deep breath. “Beerus, you don’t get romantic interests, right? You’re a god of destruction. You don’t have time for that.”

“...” Beerus remained silent, but his gaze widened at your words.

“Am I overthinking?”

“I guess I wasn’t being clear enough.” Beerus sighed, before gently gripping your chin. You went to question, but he gently pressed his lips to yours, shutting you up. It was a brief kiss and he was quick to release you. He sat back against the couch, resting arms over the top of it. “Do I make myself clear now?”

“... Yes?”

“Dear Kami. I want to keep you around, alright? And yes, I find you attractive for a mortal.” Beerus rolled his eyes. “And stop overthinking all of it. You’re fine.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” You relaxed. You could think this over later, for now… You can dwell on how sweet that kiss actually was.

Beerus rested his arm behind you, over the top of the couch as he focused on the video playing on the TV. His large tail encircled your waist and brought you against his side as he tiredly leaned his head back against the couch. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder, getting back into the media on the screen.

You fell asleep before the Briefs and Whis returned home. Beerus made excuses for the both of you and left with Whis before you awakened. But you knew he was set on visiting you in the future. You hope you were better prepared for it, when the time comes.


End file.
